


Wings

by StephHoechlin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Soulmates, Wing Kink, Winged Castiel (Supernatural), Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephHoechlin/pseuds/StephHoechlin
Summary: Sometimes secrets are let loose, but they don’t always have bad endings.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Castiel (Supernatural)/You, Castiel/Reader, Castiel/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Wings

Over a year had passed since you first met Castiel, the blue-eyed angel that had completely captured your heart as soon as you laid eyes on him, and the black wings protruding from his back never failed to take your breath away every time you saw them when he was around. The familiar fluttery sound had a smile gracing your lips, turning your head to see the angel himself now standing beside the table you, Sam and Dean were at researching a case. 

“Hey Castiel.” You greeted, making his eyes lock with yours which had your heart flipping inside your chest, his lips quirking up ever so slightly due to the smile you were giving him. 

“Hello (Y/n).” His deep voice reverberated through you and you felt your cheeks tinge the slightest shade of pink which had you shifting your gaze from his face to the beautiful black feathers of his wings that were slightly spread open behind him, pressing your thighs discreetly closer together under the desk as his voice always sent a jolt through to your core. 

“Hey, Cas, we could use a little help with this case.” Dean spoke up, making you look up again when you heard the angel moving, watching him make his way over to the side of the table Dean was on and trailing your eyes over the wings that fluttered behind him, missing the glance Castiel cast your way and the small frown that creased his forehead as he wondered what you were staring at. 

Castiel’s presence was a distraction to you, finding yourself not able to take in the words on the pages in front of you as your eyes continuously flicked up to look at his black wings, blushing hard when the angel finally caught you ogling him and immediately darting your gaze back down, once again missing the frown that graced his face as he began to have a feeling about what you were looking at. 

“What do you keep looking at?” You looked up at him again, Sam and Dean glancing between the two of you with confused looks. 

“Just you, Cas.” You smiled, trying to fight the blush off your cheeks. “It’s been a while since we last saw you, I’ve missed you.” 

“Aww.” You gave Dean’s shin a firm kick under the table and smiled slightly as he grunted and sent you a glower. 

“You can’t see anything behind me?” 

“Like what?” Your cheeks continued to betray you as you had a feeling you were being caught out by the angel after so long of being cautious, shifting uncomfortably on the chair and wringing your fingers under the table where no one could see, it was one of your habits when you got nervous. Castiel’s head tilted cutely to the side as his blue eyes gazed intensely at you, finding yourself unable to look away from them before you managed to move yourself from the table and stand up, making your way out of the library. “Excuse me.” You muttered, keeping your steps calm until you made it out of view and ran towards your room in the bunker, not being able to breathe properly until your door was shut firmly behind you as you leant back against the cool wood. Right as you were about to move away from the door towards your bed, your path was blocked by Castiel appearing in front of you, causing your feet to root the floor and refuse to move. 

“Sam and Dean are leaving for the hunt.” 

“They don’t need me to come with them?”

“No. They know I have something to discuss with you.” He stated, making you swallow nervously, forcing your eyes to stay away from his large wings. “(Y/n), please don’t lie to me. I need you to tell me what you keep looking at.” Your teeth bit harshly down on the inside of your bottom lip, keeping your gaze focused on his nose so you wouldn’t look at his eyes or his wings. 

“I wasn’t sure if it would offend you if I told you or not.” You admitted quietly, linking your fingers together. “There is very little information on angels, I just decided to stay quiet about it. I thought it may be an insult if I spoke about it, it’s bad enough that I stare at them all the time you’re around.” 

“Tell me.” His voice surprised you at how soft and gentle it sounded, causing your eyes to flick up and meet his, seeing a hint of desperation in his blue irises. “I need you to tell me.”

“Tell you that I see your wings?” you asked softly, watching his posture relax as the tenseness left him and said wings flutter either side of him as they took up the whole width of your room. “I know this isn’t the right time, but…could I touch them, please? I’ve always wanted to, they look so soft.” Castiel’s eyes never left you as he moved his wings closer to you, watching as your eyes brightened and you tentatively reached out towards them, feeling tears fill your eyes once your fingers made contact with the soft feathers. “They’re so beautiful.” A couple of the feathers brushed against your cheek and you instinctively turned your face closer to them, your lips lifting into a small smile as your eyes slipped shut, enjoying the softness of them against your skin and not realising Castiel had walked forward to stand directly in front of you until his hands appeared either side of your face, opening your eyes and gazing up at him. 

“I have waited for you for eons.” 

“What?” 

“You feel connected to me?” Your cheeks flushing gave him the answer he wanted. “You can see my wings, we are soulmates.” Your lips parted at the revelation and you caught the way his head dropped slightly to position his face closer to your own, seemingly watching him catch himself as if he was going to kiss you. Your hands moved from his wings and up to his face, feeling the scruff along his cheeks and jaw prickle under your palms as you cupped his face. “That’s why you don’t see Gabriel’s, just mine.” His voice had deepened as he inched closer to you, dropping his head more until his lips barely ghosted over your own, your breath mixing with his. “Can I kiss you?” You gave him the answer in the form of you standing up slightly on your toes and closing the distance completely, his lips softer than you imagined as they pressed against your own and feeling a warm tingly feeling rush through you from the intimate contact with the angel. Your eyes remained closed for a few seconds when his lips gently moved away from yours, seeing him smiling at you when you did open them again and smiling as he stroked his thumbs over your cheekbones. 

“I love you Castiel.” Your voice was quiet and soft as you spoke the three words and his name, hearing his feathers rustle together as his wings shuddered before they curled around you, nestling you in an aura of warmth which had you feeling safer than you had ever felt before, his body close to yours as his face remained barely an inch away from your own. 

“I love you, (Y/n).” The look of soft adoration on his face had your eyes welling up with tears, making him frown lightly as his thumb brushed away a tear that had escaped your eye. “Why are you crying?” 

“I’ve never had someone look at me the way you are.” You said softly, feeling his thumbs brush under your eyes again as you dipped your fingers into his hair as your arms slid further over his shoulders. “I feel so safe with you, Castiel, so loved.” Your voice broke slightly as you opened your heart to the feelings thrumming between the two of you due to the soulmate bond, seeing him smile before his head tilted up and he pressed a kiss to your forehead which had you eyes slipping shut once more, finding yourself being engulfed into his arms as his wings hid you from the outside world. “Stay with me.” You whispered into his chest, aware of a floating sensation before you found yourself lying on your bed with the angel holding you close, making you smile as you nuzzled your face into his trench coat. Your fingers found his wings and buried themselves into his soft feathers, feeling the angel shudder against you which had you looking questioningly at him, catching the slight bashful expression that flickered across his face. 

“An angel’s wings are very sensitive, especially with their soulmate, it’s a very intimate thing to touch an angel’s wings.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” You apologised, moving away from him slightly only to have him pull you back to him. “I didn’t know.”

“I want you to touch them.” He assured, his blue eyes staring intently at you before you tentatively placed your hands back where they had been, stroking the large feathers and hearing the shakiness in the puff of breath he let out which had a small smile gracing your lips as you tilted your head back slightly and kissed his chin. Your touch was gentle as you ran your hands down the length of his wings as far as you were able to reach without moving from between his arms, nuzzling your face into his neck as the smile remained on your lips, his body shuddering against yours as you continued brushing through his black feathers. A low moan slipped past his lips as the lights in the room flickered violently, making you untuck your head to look at the bulbs before focusing your gaze on him, feeling a heat enter your body at the way his face was scrunched in pleasure, making you realise just what he meant when he said wings were sensitive to soulmates. 

“Castiel.” You breathed, causing his eyes to open and lock onto your own, catching the way his nostrils flared ever so slightly as he breathed in deeply, most likely seeing the thoughts running through your head as your legs tangled with his. 

“Don’t feel obligated.” His voice sounded strained as he shifted, allowing you to prop yourself up on one of your elbows, continuing to look at him as he dropped his head down onto your pillow, the movement of him angling away causing your fingers to be free of his feathers. “I should-” You grabbed hold of him, preventing him to disappearing, and seeing the shock flicker in his blue irises as he returned his eyes to yours. Your hands cupped his face as you leant down and pressed your lips to his, manuvering the both of you until he was flat on his back with you straddling his hips, moaning lightly into his mouth as you felt just how hard he was from you touching his wings. Said wings curled around the back of you as his hands grabbed either side of your waist, feeling him kissing you back and feeling your desire for the angel increase as you pressed down on him, swallowing his groan before bumping your forehead against his. 

“You’re not leaving me like this, Castiel.” Even you could hear the lusty edge your voice had and your cheeks flushed pink the same time the angel’s blue eyes darkened, finding yourself moulded to his front as he sat upright, one of his arms anchored around your waist while his other hand raked his fingers through your hair. 

“Are you certain?” His lips ghosted over your own and your eyelids fluttered as you tried to keep them open from the burst of passion that hit you, gripping the back of his neck. 

“Please.” He pulled your head towards him and your lips moulded together again, hearing his finger click before feeling his warm hands caressing down your back, shuddering at the sensation and feeling your nipples harden from the coolness of the room as he’d zapped away your clothes, leaving you completely naked pressed against his still clothed frame. With a care that had your heart warming in your chest he moved so you were lying underneath him, his lips leaving yours and he glanced lovingly at you before dipping his head down and skimming his lips down the side of your neck, trailing them down to your chest where he wrapped his lips around your nipple and suckled gently. You moaned and buried your fingers in his hair, arching yourself closer to him as he moved to lavish your other breast, your breathing becoming heavier as he lowered himself more, placing a kiss directly below your navel before flicking his eyes up to your face. His lips tilted upwards in a smile at the look of euphoria on your face before he gently pushed your thighs apart with his large hands, burying his face between them and attaching his lips to your clit, your moan ringing in his ears which had him shifting slightly when the sound went directly to his cock. “Castiel.” You moaned, your fingers curling in his hair and lightly scraping your nails against his scalp, arching your hips closer to him which had him hold you down with his hands curled around your hips, your eyes closing as you let the pleasure wash over you. 

His name fell from your lips again when his finger entered you, slowly moving in and out of you which had you forcing your hands away from his head to fist into the sheets as you didn’t want to pull on his hair too hard. A whimper spilled out of you as your back arched, feeling the knot in your abdomen being close to breaking point the longer his tongue was on you, screwing your eyes shut and moaning his name when you felt your orgasm start, gasping as your breath left you and your body shuddering as you came. He carried you through your high before you fell limp on the bed, opening your eyes to find Castiel hovering over you once more with a smile on his face, prompting you to grab his head and pull him down to kiss him, barely hearing his fingers click before feeling his warm skin against your own. 

“You are so beautiful.” The end of his nose touched your as he gazed into your eyes, causing your cheeks to flush which had him chuckling affectionately, feeling his slightly rough hands tracing over your body before he lowered himself onto his elbows, his lips capturing yours once more as you felt him slowly pushing into you, making your arms loop around his neck and your fingers brush against his feathers as he stilled for you to get used to him inside of you. “Are you alright?”

“Yes.” You whispered, flicking your eyes over his shoulders to his wings and running your hands over them which had him shuddering almost violently as he was sheathed inside of you, loving the moan that slipped past his lips before he started thrusting slowly, attaching his lips to your neck when you head tilted back. The deepness of his thrusts had your toes curling as your legs were hooked either side of his hips, gripping the soft feathers where his wings attached to his back as he sucked a mark onto the skin of your neck, one of his large hands trailing down to your thigh and gripping it, hitching it higher up his hips which angled his thrusts where you moaned his name again. You could feel his smile against your skin as his teeth grazed lightly over the mark he’d just given you, gripping his feathers tighter which had his hips stuttering slightly while you lifted your head and latched your teeth onto his shoulder, moaning against his warm skin as you clutched him close to you. 

“(Y/n).” he whispered by your ear, the sound of the pleasure in his voice being your breaking point and you came for a second time, clenching around him and squeezing your eyes shut as he let his grace wash over you to intensify the feeling, almost having you screaming at how good it felt. Your body arched into his and his hands slipped around to your back, keeping you pressed fully against him as he continued thrusting, egging out your orgasm until you were shaking under him, your teeth leaving imprints on his shoulder when you released it. Your head was far enough back that you could see his face once more, stroking your fingers down his back and watching his expression contort in pleasure, moaning his name softly as you encouraged him to come, lifting your head again to press a kiss to his cheek before lightly biting his earlobe. 

“I love you, Castiel, my beautiful angel.” He moaned and thrust a few more times before he let go, digging his fingers into your soft skin as he came, his eyes flashing a bright fluorescent blue the same time the lights in your room flickered again, one of the bulbs smashing before Castiel dropped himself onto you, both of you still clutching onto one another as your combined breathing was the only sound in the room. 

“I will clean that, I just need a moment.” His voice was huffed as his face was buried in the side of your neck, making you laugh lightly as you raked your fingers through his hair, giving him a break from touching his wings as he seemed spent from the pleasure it gave him and kissing his head. He rolled until he was on his back, landing you on top of him as his softening member slipped free of you, making you shiver until his wings wrapped around you and created a blanket of warmth as his arms were linked around your waist, his fingers pressed lightly at the base of your spine. “I hope, we can do that again.” You laughed and missed the way his eyes brightened at the sound as you pressed your lips against his chest, smiling against him before nuzzling your nose against his warm skin. 

“Whenever you like.” You murmured, moving your head sideways so the side of your face was pressed directly over his heart, smiling as you could hear it beating within. His fingers clicked and you knew the bulb was fixed which had you huffing another laugh before he clicked again and you found yourself covered by the blanket you kept folded at the end of your bed which you presumed had ended up on the floor during the festivities. “Are you staying?”

“I will only go if they are in dire need of me. Spending time with my soulmate is more important.” You felt your body warm at his words, or it could have been due to his grace making an appearance again, or possibly both. “I will always be there when you need me, (Y/n), all you have to do is pray.”

“How long have you known I could see your wings? You always show up when I pray to you, only sometimes when Dean and Sam do.”

“I grew more attached to you than them, it’s why I came when you called. I had a hunch a few months ago, I caught you looking over my shoulder when there was only a plain wall, either that or you had zoned out.” You giggled and lifted your head to rest your chin on his chest instead, able to look at his face again. “I did say that right?”

“Yes, you did. I always thought I was careful when looking at your wings-”

“Staring.” He cut you off and you stared at him for a moment, catching the way his lips began to quirk up which had you grabbing his face and hefting yourself a little further up, planting your lips onto his before resting your forehead on his. “You were staring.”

“Yes, I was staring.” You accepted, rubbing the end of you nose with his. “If you knew, why didn’t you tell me?” 

“I was still unsure, I had to be certain before I told you.” 

“Which is why you made me say it.” He nodded and you stroked your fingers down the sides of his face, feeling the slight scratch of the stubble across his jaw before you smiled when his feathers brushed against the side of your face in return. “We have a lot of catching up to do, my love.” He chuckled and held you closer, pressing his nose into your cheek as he hugged you, his embrace making you feel safe as the silence of the bunker comforted you both. 

“I will love you however you want me to.”

“I want you to love me in every way you can think of, and I will do the same for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Finally some Castiel, he has always been my favourite throughout the series.  
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> \- Steph x


End file.
